


Frog Love

by zuoanji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, hajime dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: Nagito meets dat boi and immediately falls in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the DR fandom, and it's crack. I cannot believe this.
> 
> thanks ana, kae and hanna for giving me the strength to write this
> 
> (i swear someday I'll upload smth serious)

It was love on the first sight. Seeing his unicycle, his sexy, green skin was enough to drive Nagito crazy. Not even hope could make him hard this fast. 

“Oh shit waddup” the stranger whispered, his voice hoarse and way too hypnotizing. In mere seconds, Nagito was all over him. The stranger didn’t flinch when Nagito started kissing him needily, his crotch rubbing against his unicycle. Nagito’s cheeks flushed pink as he kissed the other deeply, their tongues entwining. He could feel some drool trickle down his chin, and eventually he had to break the kiss to breathe. 

“What’s your name…?” Nagito panted, wiping some drool away with the back of his hand. 

“Dat boi,” the stranger said, staring at Nagito with his beautiful, big, frog eyes. Nagito smiled. 

“Such a beautiful name…” he whispered before going back to work. He kissed dat boi’s neck, biting into the subtle green flesh. He could feel the sliminess roll over his tongue and it aroused him even further, his cock twitching in his pants. 

“I-I need you, dat boi…” Nagito pleaded, rutting against the other’s unicycle shamelessly, “Please fuck me..put your big frog dick inside my ass….mhm…” 

“...” dat boi simply stared at him as he began to rip off Nagito’s clothes- first his jacket, then his shirt, pants and underwear. Being completely naked only embarrassed Nagito until he felt dat boi’s cock rubbing against his thigh. It was big and slimy, just like Nagito loved it. 

“Please…” Nagito turned around, spreading his ass with his hand, “Put it in my h-hole...impregnate me, dat boi…” he drooled a bit over himself, too aroused from the sight of dat boi’s frog cock. 

“Oh shit…” dat boi said, positioning his cock at Nagito’s entrance, “..whaddup” he added, thrusting forward and filling Nagito to the brim. He moaned, his eyes rolling back. 

“Mhm!! Yess! Dat boi…! Fuck me harder…!” Nagito’s moans turned into screams when dat boi started moving inside him, his slimy cock moving in and out him. It didn’t take long before Nagito was touching his own cock, his knees weak as his body was consumed by pleasure. 

“I’m…!” Nagito groaned, his hand stained with his own precum, “..Ahh, so good~ I love frog cock, Hajime’s small dick cannot compare to that...♥” 

Somewhere, you could hear Hajime crying. But it didn’t matter. 

In absolute silence, dat boi continued to fuck Nagito mercilessly until the other cried out, screaming as he came all over himself. A few more thrusts were enough and dat boi filled up Nagito’s ass with his slimy frog cum to the brim. Nagito fell to the ground, his legs too weak to carry him. He could feel the cum dripping out of his ass. 

Drooling over himself, he made a peace sign. 

“I’m only dat boi’s slut ♥” 

And they kept having sex until Nagito became pregnant and gave birth to dat boi junior. Hajime was sad and died.


End file.
